The present invention relates to systems and methods for building three-dimensional (3D) models in digital manufacturing systems. In particular, the present invention relates to support materials and support structures for use in high-temperature, digital manufacturing systems.
Digital manufacturing systems are used to build 3D models from digital representations of the 3D models (e.g., STL format files) using one or more layer-based additive techniques. Examples of commercially available layer-based additive techniques include fused deposition modeling, ink jetting, selective laser sintering, electron-beam melting, and stereolithographic processes. For each of these techniques, the digital representation of the 3D model is initially sliced into multiple horizontal layers. For each sliced layer, a build path is then generated, which provides instructions for the particular digital manufacturing system to form the given layer. For deposition-based systems (e.g., fused deposition modeling and ink jetting), the build path defines the pattern for depositing roads of modeling material from a moveable deposition head to form the given layer.
For example, in a fused deposition modeling system, modeling material is extruded from a moveable extrusion head, and is deposited as a sequence of roads on a platform in a horizontal x-y plane based on the build path. The extruded modeling material fuses to previously deposited modeling material, and solidifies upon a drop in temperature. The position of the extrusion head relative to the platform is then incremented along a vertical z-axis, and the process is then repeated to form a 3D model resembling the digital representation.
In fabricating 3D models by depositing layers of modeling material, supporting layers or structures are typically built underneath overhanging portions or in cavities of objects under construction, which are not supported by the modeling material itself. A support structure may be built utilizing the same deposition techniques by which the modeling material is deposited. The host computer generates additional geometry acting as a support structure for the overhanging or free-space segments of the 3D model being formed. Support material is then deposited from a second nozzle pursuant to the generated geometry during the build process. The support material adheres to the modeling material during fabrication, and is removable from the completed 3D model when the build process is complete.
A common interest of consumers in the industry of digital manufacturing is to increase the physical properties of the 3D models, such as part strengths and durability. One category of materials that could provide such increased physical properties include metal-based alloys. For example, 3D models built from high-strength metals may exhibit tensile strengths that are substantially greater than those of industrial thermoplastic materials. However, the extrusion of metal-based alloys poses several issues for digital manufacturing. For example, the extrusion of metal-based alloys requires high operating temperatures, which may undesirably affect performance of current digital manufacturing systems. Furthermore, currently available support materials are thermally unstable at such high operating temperatures, thereby effectively precluding their use to form support structures in such environments. Thus, there is an ongoing need for materials and methods for forming support structures in high-temperature digital manufacturing systems.